


Go For A Spin

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying mix.](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/elliemurasaki/fanmix/singles/Kiss%20-%20Rock%20And%20Roll%20All%20Nite.mp3)

Sam does not hate Dean's music nearly as much as Dean thinks he does. It's a little brother's bounden duty to give his big brother a hard time, that's all.

Sam's iPod has Jess's Sara Evans and Mom's Beatles alongside Sam's alt rock. Why shouldn't Sam's iPod have Dad's hard rock and Dean's heavy metal?

In the months after Lawrence, Sam listens to a lot of Metallica and Led Zeppelin and AC/DC and KISS. _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_ follows _how do you wait for heaven_. It's Dean's music.

It makes the waiting easier.


End file.
